wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Page
Wrestling Legends Federation Wiki A wikia dedicated to the WLF, and it's members. To view a list of role players see: Role Players To view a list of all characters currently active in the WLF: WLF Members To view a list of all tag teams past and present see: Tag Teams past and present To view a list of all divas past and present see: Divas past and present To view a list of past characters no longer active in the WLF: Former WLF Members To view a list of managers past and present see: Managers To view a list of all members currently signed to the NWA see: NWA Members To view a list of members who have held championship belts see: WLF Champions Overview Wrestling Legends Federation (WLF) is an American Professional Wrestling E-Fed, hosted by the Wrestling Legends Forum. Members from around the world post roleplaying matches, with the winner being decided by the head booker based on the quality of the role play. Superstars and Divas are a mix of exisiting Professional Wrestlers (both living and deceased) and personal creations by forum members. Weekly shows, titled WLF Prime Time, are supplemented with various promos, one-off House Shows, and scheduled Pay Per View events. Members have the opportunity to win and defend championships. To commemorate the 100th episode of Prime Time on Aug 11 2014, Billy Joel performed a special revised verson of his hit "We didn't start the Fire" called "We Set this Fed on Fire". Click the link to see the lyrics. Background The WLF opened its doors in May 2011 and has been active ever since. Wallstreet mogul Gordon Gekko went against the grain and spoke boldly against the age-old proven territorial system and deemed it a laughable failure, "I spit in the face of tradition. I know business, and I know what sells. Wrestling sells. But no longer in old dingy bars and half empty gymnasiums." Gekko invested heavily in bringing together the best wrestlers from all the different territories and giving them a home in classy Madison Square Garden, even promising lucrative television contracts and weekly sell outs. The very first talent to sign with the WLF was none other William Regal a.k.a. Lord Steven Regal, who has remained with the company until today. Others soon followed and the first ever WLF card, WLF Prime Time, was held on 23 May 2011, ahead of the planned June schedule. The very first match contested in a WLF ring was between the self-proclaimed Living Legend Larry Zbyszko against the Texas Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin in an "old school versus new school" encounter, where ultimately new age wrestling triumphed against traditional classic wrestling. The main event of the evening featured the team of the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase and Andre the Giant, the Mega Bucks, against the Hart Brothers, Bret and Owen... a match that many felt sparked the year-long family feud between the two brothers. WLF Prime Time the company's weekly television show. The WLF also holds a pay-per-view event once every two months, the first being WLF Independence Day held on 4 July 2011. WLF Prime Time was initially based out of the Theater @ Madison Square Garden, until an incident in 16 January 2012 during a Hardcore Match between the Hardcore Icon Andrew Darner against the original Sheik, which also saw the involvement of Dangerous Danny B, Abdullah the Butcher, Captain Lou Albano and the Grand Wizard. The brutal encounter resulted in half the arena being burned down. The WLF has been banned from Madison Square Garden ever since. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:WLF Information